prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 053
Vera asks Martha where Bella is and is annoyed to find she has left her on her own. Melinda screams when she finds Bella dead in the shower block. Erica's immediate thought when she finds out about Bella's death is to find out where Bea is. Greg confirms that Bella was murdered and only then does Erica call in the police. When Jim asks for Bea in the laundry, Noeline casts suspicion on Bea and Monnie. Monnie is immediately locked in her cell. Bea is traced to sick-bay in a state of undress. Inspector Allen questions Monnie and she gets herself into trouble immediately by asking if it's about Bella. Melinda tells the women about discovering Bella's body and Noeline gloats that it will be the end of Bea. Greg gives Bea an alibi. Melinda lays it on thick with Greg to get him to agree to persuade her father to give evidence for her. Monnie is detained as the chief suspect in Bella's murder: Bea is detained for inciting her. Martha is questioned about why she left Bella alone. Greg talks to Mr Cross and argues that Melinda only resorted to blackmail as a last result: he agrees to go to court to do whatever he can for Melinda. Martha confirms that Bea and Monnie are in solitary so Noeline helps herself to a few of Bea and Monnie's things in their absence. Lizzie tries to confess to the murder but Erica tells her not to talk nonsense as she didn't have the strength to murder Bella in the way she died. Denny phones Leanne, who invites him round to Meg's flat as both she and Jean are out. Melinda goes to trial and her lawyer depicts her as an innocent country girl led astray by a wicked older man. Noeline asks Jean to get Leanne to come in and visit. Melinda is released on a good behaviour bond. Jean goes home to fetch Leanne, narrowly escaping catching her in bed with Denny (who "escaped through a window" and therefore doesn't have to appear). Noeline suggests to Karen that Martha was the murderer and entertains Karen with a lecture on the difference between "killers" and "crims". Melinda visits Greg's surgery to ask him to arrange an abortion for her, after using her pregnancy as a mitigating factor to avoid a heavier sentence, saying she never had any intention of keeping the baby once it had "served its purpose". Greg tells Erica he has decided he will have to stop visiting the prison after being used by "unscrupulous women" for their own ends. Meg reacts angrily when Leanne comes to visit Noeline and complains of the mess she left. Noeline passes something to Lianne during the visit. Karen is questioned about whether Bella wore a necklace, as scratches were found on Bella's neck. She says Bella wore a chain with her engagement ring on it and that it was a ruby set with diamonds. When Leanne gets through the front gate she looks at what her mother passed to her, and it is Bella's ring. Previous Episode 052 Next Episode 054 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Episodes